


It's all good

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and crazy louis, and football, and uhm, drabble??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets a late night visit from touring Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since I obviously have nothing better to do than to make myself cry over Jolo here is a drabble enjoy and congrats Union J on a great new single and Louis on getting a football club. Also short drabble this is just a drabble and for fun and tears and feels I didn't go for it to be the best work of all time sadly :( x

He feels the soft kisses on his arm before he has time to realise what it is. He groans a little.

“Lou?”

“Mmm, hi.” Louis smiles, and Josh blinks to just see if it really is him and it _is_.

“You stupid idiot.” He laughs a little and pulls him closer. “It’s the middle of the night and you’re supposed to be in Denmark or something?”

“I know.” Louis grins and his grin is getting bigger by the second, his hair is messy and he smells slightly of airports and sweat, of musky temptation and he smells of _Louis_. He is wearing a ridiculously oversized sweater and jeans tighter than Josh could ever imagine could fit on anyone and he looks _perfect_.

“How did you even get in?” Josh chuckles and Louis pulls his sweater off, now only wearing a tank top with some band name on that Josh can’t read because 1. It’s the middle of the night. 2. He is barely awake and 3. It’s Louis, Louis is _here_ and Josh will not waste time looking at stupid logos on a shirt, he will look at Louis’ eyes and nose and his freckles and his skin and he wants to _kiss him_. Louis falls down next to him, easily falling in by his side, cuddling closer until there’s no space left between them, one arm snaking around Josh’s waist to keep him there as Louis’ face goes against Josh’s neck. His breath is warm. His lips are soft and they press against him, not quite kissing his neck, just being there but it’s enough to have Josh close his eyes again, breath hitching. He does this to him. Louis Tomlinson can drive him crazy with soft touches, innocent touches even and still here is Josh like pudding in his arm. He swallows a little.

“To answer your question…” Louis says, fingers now drawing circles on Josh’s bare chest, patterns Josh tries to follow but he loses track of them and just lets Louis touch him, his soft fingers moving all over his chest, down to his stomach where it scratches the abs just lightly, light enough to be felt but not enough to actually be arousing.

Even though he probably could get him aroused just like this. He always can.

“I missed you.” Louis finishes and his voice is soft and almost weak, there’s a need in his voice that makes it shudder a little and Josh’s hand is up cupping his face, thumb brushing over the jawline and the slight stub there before he can stop himself.

“You did?”

“Don’t act so surprised love, of course I did.” Louis grins and Josh can feel the grin against his skin and now he sounds like Louis again – on top of things, sassy, not overly emotional when it’s not needed.

Josh bites his lip. He’s still not very good at this, not very good at handling Louis and the way he just touches him and his voice and the way he is there.

“I also forgot to tell you something.” Louis mumbles and now he sits up a little, leaing against his elbow and watches Josh. Josh swallows and turns to face Louis, drowning a little in those eyes that are just being lit up by the moonlight, the little smile in the corner of his lips now playing games with Josh’s heart and feelings and everything.

“What?” Josh mumbles and he wants to pull Louis closer right now, wants to kiss him and feel his tongue against his, wants to taste what he tastes like after days away on tour and singing, and…

“I love you.”

Louis is blushing now, a faint pink blush spreading on his cheeks and Josh’s jaw drops, if he expected anything it wasn’t this, and he could never ever expect to hear that.

“I… you…”

“I love you.” Louis repeats and moves closer. “Please don’t say _thank you_. Or _Oh_. Or ‘ _that’s nice but I…_ ’ because I don’t think my ego can take it.”

Josh puts a finger on his lips.

“You tell me you love me and you think I will say ‘ _Thank you’_?”

“You never know.” Louis mumbles against Josh’s finger, he looks flustered. Josh wants to kiss all over his perfect face, every inch.

“I love you too, crazy person.” He smiles instead and before Louis has time to react, before more words can come in between them Josh pulls him closer and kisses him, kisses him with hungry lips that wants to make up for all the lost time, for all the days he has been away on tour and there’s been no time for them to touch, or kiss or even talk to each other. Louis’ arms wrap against his neck and they roll around on the bed, Josh on top as the kiss deepens and Louis smiles against his lips when he lets his hands play with Josh’s hair, massaging his neck.

“You took a plane just to tell me you love me?”

“Yeah.” Louis smiles and Josh has to shake his head.

“Again, you’re crazy.”

“I’m also buying a football club.”

“Okay again, crazy. That’s three crazy.”

Louis laughs. It’s beautiful and perfect, the laugh of Louis Tomlinson.

“And if I ask if you want a midnight footie game would that make me really crazy?”

Josh chuckles and pokes his nose.

“Yeah it would… but since we’re both awake…”

Louis grins and they are up at the same time, Louis grabbing the ball as Josh reaches for a shirt, thinking that the boy in front of him is crazier than anyone but it’s _his_ crazy boy, and Josh is strangely okay with that. More than okay.


End file.
